


Maria and Stories Don't Mix

by orphan_account



Category: Caduceus | Trauma Center Series
Genre: F/F, this is old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5851987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maria and Tomoe babysit Alyssa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maria and Stories Don't Mix

"I'll be back in a few hours," Naomi explained to the two doctors. She turned to Alyssa and smiled slightly. "I just need to grab a few things for your birthday, alright?" And with that, she waved at the three and stepped out of the door, closing it behind her.

Words really could not describe how _different_ the older woman acted around her adoptive daughter, honestly. Maria sighed. 

"So..." She had absolutely no experience with taking care of children. None. She was too busy saving lives to deal with such nuisances. 

"We just need to entertain her for a bit, right?" The heir to the Tachibana Clan looked rather confused herself. 

She shrugged. "I guess? Not really sure how to, though." 

Luckily Alyssa herself came to the rescue. "Naomi likes to tell me stories when I'm bored!" she said, grinning happily.

"Stories...?" Tomoe clapped her hands lightly. "Oh, I know one!"

"Please, god, no." Maria knew _exactly_ what the other woman was going to tell. It was the same one almost every time, about her entire journey to the path of honor and whatever. "I'll tell one instead!" She was met with an uncomfortable silence almost immediately after speaking, Alyssa looking excited and Tomoe going back into a state of confusion. 

What in the hell could she tell, anyway? "Um..." There was that entire fire-- No. No, that would be a terrible influence on the child. The Rosalia virus incident, though? Perfect, completely fine for a kid. "We need to go settle down with some snacks, first. Alyssa, do you want a juice box?" Said girl nodded. Then Tomoe would have some water, and Maria would just stick with a can of Coca Cola.

She pulled out a few cookies from a grocery bag(good thing she went shopping for junk food earlier) and soon after began her story, with the two listening intently.

"I saved the world once," Maria started, and already Tomoe looked to be about to say something. Possibly a correction to her statement, but she continued nevertheless. "And it was fu- I mean freaking awesome!" Jesus. Almost got herself doomed at the hands of Naomi right there.

Her coworker had a horrified expression on her face. On the other hand, however, Alyssa seemed to pay no attention to her almost slip-up as her eyes lit up with interest.

It really didn't take much to get a kid's attention, did it?

"It all started with the capture of somebody I used to know, by the dreaded Sir Virus and his army of butterfly monsters!" Which wasn't entirely false, for both adults remembered the events of last year very well, only without the obvious RPG elements displayed in Maria's story so far. "Armed with only my healing magic and this here ninja," she lightly elbowed Tomoe, who smiled awkwardly, "I set off to rescue little Rosalia."

"Naomi helped too, right?" Alyssa asked.

Shit. Right. She forgot to figure out which of the others would fit in what roles within her bullshitted story. "O-of course! She, um..." She did work in the forensics department, so.. "She was an assassin, and we hired her to gather information about Rosalia's whereabouts while we defended the city." 

This felt really ridiculous. 

\-----

Over an hour had passed before Maria eventually reached the end of her masterpiece. With a last, "And that's how I saved the world singlehandedly, rescued little Rose, and married my ninja friend with little to no help from the others," she finished. "...Besides Naomi! She helped a ton! Right, Tomoe?" A nod in agreement from the woman.

\-----

Maria received a call from Naomi soon after returning home. She reluctantly answered, remembering that Alyssa could have easily told the older woman everything said during the story, and _oh no._

"Seriously, Maria? An assassin? And you two have only been dating for two months."

"Jeez, don't break the magic!"


End file.
